Cosmo's Stormy Night Lullaby
by Andrew Alan Petrie
Summary: Cosmo is scared of the stormy night and is unable to fall asleep, So her big sister Galaxina comforts her with a lullaby she used to listen to when she was her age.


Cosmo was spending the night with her big sister Galaxina who had her own house and it was supposed to storm tonight, too.

Cosmo had finished brushing her teeth, and spat the water she used into the sink, looked at her clean teeth in the mirror.

"Hehe, nice and clean." Cosmo said to herself, and then headed towards her room to get to bed. She got in her room, and turned off the light.

She got to her bed, and pulled the blanket out. She got in and pulled the blanket over herself.

But as she layed down, a giant struck of lightning flashed followed by a big boom of thunder.

She yepled and hid under her blanket, whimpering with tears flowing in her eyes.

Galaxina was walking to her room to get some sleep as well, but she heard Cosmo's whimpering, and went into the opened door of her room.

She saw her shaking under her blanket and walked over to her. "Cosmo, what's wrong, sweetie?" Galaxina asked.

Cosmo uncovered herself, and Galaxina saw her tears dripping down her eyes, some stained on her face.

Before Cosmo could answer her question, another lightning flashed and thunder boomed harder than before, causing her wrap her arms around Galaxina.

She shook against her and whimpered as the storm continued to rage outside. Galaxina gently pulled Cosmo away from her.

She wiped Cosmo's tears off her cheeks. "Cosmo...there's nothing to be scared of..." She said soothingly.

Cosmo just replies in a crying tone, "I hate storms, Galaxina! It's scary!"

Galaxina stroke her cheek and said soothingly, "Calm down, Cosmo..." She then gave a heart warming smile. "Do you want me to sing you a lullaby?"

Cosmo nodded with a sniff, "Yes, please..."

Galaxina sat next to her and Cosmo snuggled against her chest as she hummed and rocked her.

Galaxina then started to sing her lullaby to her little sister.

GALAXINA: Little child be not afraid the rain pounds harsh against the glass like an unwanted stranger there is no danger I am here tonight little child be not afraid though thunder explodes and lightning flash illuminates your tearstained face I am here tonight and someday you'll know that nature is so this same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land and forests and sand makes the beautiful world that you see in the morning

The thunder and lightning struck again, and Cosmo gripped tighter to her sister's body, whimpering.

Galaxina replied, "It's okay, Cosmo...shhh..." She rubbed her back, humming the tune of the song, and Cosmo relaxed her grip as she continued to sing.

GALAXINA: Little child be not afraid the storm clouds mask your beloved moon and it's candlelight beams still keep pleasant dreams I am here tonight little child be not afraid the wind makes creatures of our trees and the branches to hands they're not real, understand and I am here tonight and someday you'll know that nature is so this same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land and forests and sand makes the beautiful world that you see in the morning

She paused for a moment and said to Cosmo, "A storm is nothing to be afraid of, Cosmo. They're all part of life, they help plants and food grow around outside. And you may not know this, Cosmo, but I was afraid of storms when I was your age, too."

"You...you were?" Cosmo asked, looking up at her, with tear stained cheeks.

She nodded and continued to cradle her before singing again.

GALAXINA: For you know, once even I was a little child and I was afraid but a gentle someone always came to dry all my tears trade sweet sleep for fears and to give a kiss goodnight well now I am grown and these days have shown rain's a part of how life goes but it's dark and it's late so I'll hold you and wait 'till your frightened eyes do close and I hope that you'll know that nature is so this same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land and forests and sand makes the beautiful world that you see in the morning

Cosmo's eyes started to get heavy, and she laid on her back, pulling her blanket over herself.

Galaxina sing the last part of her lullaby.

GALAXINA: Everything's fine in the morning the rain will be gone in the morning but i'll still be here in the morning

Cosmo closed her eyes and rolled onto her side, fast asleep with a smile on her face.

Galaxina leaned in and gave Cosmo a kiss on her cheek before getting up.

"Goodnight, Cosmo." Galaxina whispered and then left the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

THE END 


End file.
